Digimon World iC
by Red565
Summary: A group of kids find out an online game is really the digital world and they are chosen as the digidestined to protect both the digital and real worlds
1. Journey into a New World

**Chapter 1**

**Journey into a New World**

The day was starting like any other. The sun was high in the air and birds were chirping. Anyways, this story revolves around a group of kids. As the morning was shining bright a boy was still sleeping in his bed. The phone suddenly rang in his ear, causing him to jerk uncontrollably. Quickly picking up the phone he waited for the voice on the other end.

"Yo Sky what are you doing," the voice on the phone said.

"Well I was sleeping David," Sky mumbled back.

"O snap then you better hurry, remember we're going to the Digi-café and sign ups are about to start."

"O snap," Sky shouted while hanging up the phone and putting his clothes on.

Before rushing out the door, he grabbed his hat and placed it on his dreadlocks. Sprinting for his life, he sped down the streets towards the café. The door was closing and he was half a block away. Right before the café doors closed, he dived in landing on his stomach. Picking himself up, Sky saw David standing in front of him. David was wearing his goggles around his neck like usual.

"Am I too late to sign up," Sky asked breathing heavily.

"Nah you just made it," David said lifting Sky up.

"Hey are you to here to receive a CD," the man at the counter asked.

"Yeah were here for the free Digimon World Online CDs," the two boys eagerly said.

They were given their CDs and hurried back to Sky's house to start playing. Sky put the CD into the computer and started it up. The menu came up and suddenly the monitor shined brightly. Everything went white and the two boys woke up in a lobby with receptionists and digimon everywhere. A receptionist walked up to the boys and took them over to a counter. He then sat down and pulled up a computer. The boys stood in a line with Sky in front.

"Are you new to this game," the man asked.

"Yes sir," Sky replied.

"Well let's get started with your name," the man said.

"It's Skylar sir," Sky answered.

"Alright, what digimon do you want for a partner," the man questioned him.

"Umm…I'll go with Agumon," Sky replied. A light appeared next to Sky's leg and then it formed into an orange child sized tyrannosaurus with red arm braces. Another light glowed in Sky's hand and an orange D-3 appeared.

"Now for you boy," the man said to David.

"Well sir, my name is David and I'd like Veemon as my partner," David replied quickly.

"Alright," the man said. Similar to what happened to Sky, a light appeared next to David's leg and formed into a child sized blue wingless dragon with a yellow "V" on its forehead. In David's hand a navy blue D-3 appeared.

"Now that you're registered, follow me," the man said.

The two boys and their new digimon followed the man down a hall into a room that had an enormous circle of light on the ground. The man took them to the circle and gave them both a card that had the words "Seasonal City" on them.

"What are these for sir," Sky asked with curiosity.

"Those are gate cards; they allow you to journey from this lobby to any city that you have visited," the man answered with a small smile on his face. Before the boys could ask anymore questions the light from the circle rose up and surrounded them with blinding light. The boys grabbed their digimon and one another hoping that everything was going to be alright.


	2. The Team's All Together

**Chapter 2**

**The Teams All Together**

Sky and David woke up in some fields and found themselves looking at a large city. The two of them looked around and found Agumon and Veemon running up to them. The two digimon helped their two new partners up with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks Agumon," Sky said slowly rising up.

"You too Veemon," David told his partner while he adjusted his goggles.

"Yo Agumon, where are we," Sky asked.

"You're right in front of Seasonal City which is where the beginners start at," He answered.

"Well Sky, let's head inside and check it out," David said while heading for the city. The four of them ran towards the city to find that it looked beautiful. In the city were other members along with their partners and digimon. As they gazed over the busy scenery, something caught Sky's eye. With only a glimpse he saw what looked like Sloane and Katrina from back home.

"Yo Agumon follow me real quick," Sky shouted. The small digimon ran after him through the crowd until they suddenly stopped. Sky looked left and right repeated, but didn't find what he was looking for. The two turned around to see David and Veemon talking to some people. The two rushed over and found David talking to Sloane and Katrina. Next to Sloane was a Biyomon, a child sized pink bird with a ring around her left leg, and next to Katrina was a Salamon, which was a cute white puppy with floppy ears and a gold collar.

"Hey guys how's it going and when did you join," Sky asked the two girls. Katrina quickly hugged him while Sloane hid behind David looking at the ground. The thing is that Sky and Sloane had some things happening between their relationship and they haven't worked on fixing it.

"Katrina let go already," Sky whimpered out while his body was being tightly squeezed. She finally let him go and allowed him to catch his breath. Sky happened to notice Agumon laughing, so he grabbed his partner around his stomach and squeezed him tightly.

"How do you like it," Sky said. The whole group started to laugh even Sloane who slipped out from behind David. Sky put his friend down and fixed up his hat.

"How long have you two been playing," Sky asked again.

"Well we joined yesterday," Katrina said with that familiar smile on her face.

"And we've met some of our friends and your friends," Sloane added in with her eyes looking at the ground. Sky walked up to her and put he's hand on her shoulder. When she looked up all she saw was his smiling face. The other two watched until the digimon asked them what was going on. As the two explained, the digimon listened with all ears. Sky then took his hand off her shoulder and turned back to the others when someone cried out his name.

Out of the crowd popped out Prashanth, Kevin, Ethan, and Hao. The four were followed by their digimon who were Prashanth's Armadillomon, a golden armadillo, and Kevin's Gabumon, a blue dog on two legs and a yellow horn on its head. There was also Ethan's Patamon, a small brown rodent creature with bat wings for ears, and Hao's Tentomon, a child sized red beetle with green eyes and small black horns scattered on the shell covering its wings.

"Yo guys how's it hanging," Prashanth said actively.

"Nothing much Bighead," Sky and David replied with grins on their faces. The group began to converse when a group of people began to gather everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone, we would like to tell of the Northern lights later on this evening," one of the group members shouted. "During this event, something spectacular will happen to a few lucky members." As she spoke these words, see gazed across the crowd until they stopped on David and his friends.

"Well what do you guys say to watching the Northern lights," Hao asked with hesitation.

"Yeah why not," the rest of the kids answered.

The sun was finally down and Sky and David logged back into the game. They popped back up in the lobby with Agumon and Veemon nearby. The others came walking up when the lobby quickly started to fill.

"Let's hurry up guys before we can't get a good view," Kevin said sprinting with Gabumon down to the gate area. The rest of the kids followed him and when they got there; they took their gate cards out and raised them in the air. After a second they popped up in Seasonal City. The sky was dark and the air was windy and cold.

"Hey guys do you think we missed," Katrina asked while holding Salamon.

"No way, it just turned dark," Hao replied repeated glancing back at her.

"O the heck with this, let's head up to a roof before it starts," Sky said finishing the conversion.

"Where you go Sky, I'll follow," Agumon said following his friend to a set of stairs. The kids followed the two up the steps and ended up on a perfectly sized roof. As if commanded, the sky began to shine with dazzling colors that rolled across it.

"Whoa that is so beautiful," the two girls said with awe.

The kids and their digimon stared with amazement up at the dazzling sight. Suddenly inside the lights a swirling mass of color began to form. The masses then shot out and separated into eight balls of light. Before the kids could react the balls of light hit each of them, causing the tiles from the roof to shoot up knocking the kids over. After a while the children got up when a voice began to speak from out of no where.

"Welcome digidestined, you have now been chosen to be the protectors of the Digital World," the voice said. The kids gathered in a circle looking down at their D-3s which was where the voice was coming from.

"We're seriously the digidestined," David asked the voice.

"That's not possible; the digidestined only existed in the Digital World, not in a game," Hao concluded.

"O but this is the Digital World other than the fact that more humans have come to this world," the voice answered. "Anyways I need you children to leave town and head to the Valley of the Winds; it is due north of here," the voice finished.

"How can we trust this person," Hao asked with fear.

"Well I guess we'll just have to seeming how we don't know anything about them," Sky and Agumon answered at the same time. The group thought it over and finally agreed to heading towards the Valley of the Winds. They all logged out and Sky and David ended back up at Sky's house. Sky rushed over to the phone and called the others and soon after they were all at Sky's house. After some conversing the digidestined fell asleep near the computer.


End file.
